


I Enjoy You, Jim Hopper

by Siddal_Preaker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Nostalgia, Sex, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siddal_Preaker/pseuds/Siddal_Preaker
Summary: Simple warm up drabble (mini smut) prompt about nostalgia. Jim Hopper reconnects with an old friend at the height of Hawkins unraveling around him. Old feelings come back and lead to something more after two souls lost so much. Hop lets himself have this one. Jim Hopper/OC one shot





	I Enjoy You, Jim Hopper

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading! :) This was more so a writing exercise I decided to post. With smut.

           I enjoy you.  _I enjoyed you._

           The knock rattled the front windows of the bakery and a clatter of tin pans followed. Chief Jim Hopper saw the beat up metal bat raise before her widening eyes, the relief in them set him at ease but guilt followed.  _Great, I scared her._  Clarice Thompson settled a hand to her chest and huffed, putting the bat on the counter. Jim scrunched his face when she unlocked the door and poked her head out.

           “It’s late, Hop.” She wasn’t rude in her words, it sounded more like a question.

           “Yeah. Sorry, that’s why I knocked.” He licked his lips and her brow lifted, both had to shake their nerves. Jim touched the longing pill bottle in his pocket and left it there when her voice went on.

           “What are you doing here?” Clarice looked up when she opened the door to step out and stand up right. Even in high school, she barely stood taller than his shoulder. Kids used to say he was built like a tank.

           “Didn’t mean to scare you.” Even in his casual clothing of flannel and denim, Jim settled his hands on his hips and assumed his usual ‘Chief of Police’ stance. She resisted the urge to mock him for it. “I was on my way home and saw your lights on, I wanted to make sure it was you in there.”

           “I didn’t want to walk in the rain so I kept busy with dishes until it quieted.” Clarice shrugged, shifted her own stance while she gripped the door handle. “Working late again, Chief?”

           “Yeah, I guess…” Jim turned to peer at the empty, wet roads. “What happened to your car, Claire?” The nickname made her relax into the door frame more, wind blew through her sweater.

           “A tree decided to bash my windshield in last night,” Clarice crossed her arms and he nodded. “Luckily, I wasn’t in it. But, I’m walking from now on until I get it fixed.”

           “Need a ride?” Jim was awkward when he asked the question so she grew reluctant.

           “I still have a few things here to take care of,” she smiled a little and winked, offering a lazy salute. “But, thanks for looking out,  _officer_.”

           “I, uh, want to make sure you get home safe.” Jim shoved his hands in his pockets. “After those kids went missing… It’s late. Come on, you hate thunder more than anything.”

           “Not more than anything.” Came her light-hearted retort.

           “You hate it more than any woman I’ve known.” He corrected, shrugging and her face went flat.

           “I shouldn’t have told you that about me, Hop.” She chuckled and dropped her shoulders. “You willing to wait a few?”

           “Yeah,” he stepped inside when she moved to allow it, locking the door after. “Been awhile since I’ve seen the place. New curtains?”

           “Yes, actually. Laurie picked them out. Last time I saw her.” Clarice ran a hand over her collar, squeezing her shoulder and Jim turned his gaze away briefly.

           “How is she?”

           “Last letter mentioned her new bedroom was much bigger. Her father moved her a whole state away… A whole state away from me at least. Maybe, she’ll make some good friends out there.” She cleared her throat and tugged off her apron while his gut pooled with the weight of fresh guilt.

           “Sorry.” Jim stood near the register to watch her hide the bat under her counter and wipe the shiny surface off.

           “Not like the courts will bring her back. Maybe that's for the best. Former pill popping wife replaced by rich husband with younger woman…already a few bottles in. He created a cycle to keep me perfect and docile…and I fell for it. Hope this new woman can get out early.” She clutched the rag and scrubbed while her skin crawled. “We used to make fun of those families when we were younger.” Clarice peered over her shoulder and he lost his next breath at her eyes, reeling through the dark depths framed by thick lashes. He recalled them so many years ago. They would remain so very alight from the final school bell all the way to the corner diner that made the best milkshakes in town. Clarice would swirl the straw idly while she spoke and giggle before sipping. Always strawberry. “I bet now they’re laughing at us, Jim.  _Teenagers_.” She blew a stray lock of brown hair from her face and cleaned another surface that looked to already have been wiped down.

           “Still going to meetings?” He slipped his eyes to the back of her head, hair shifted when she shook it.

           “No.” She cleared her throat. “Not for me anymore. The bakery is my priority now. It helps. Mom and dad had it running like a perfectly oiled machine. Few creaks but I think I’m managing.”

           “I see the kids still pressing their noses against the glass after school. Takes you back, doesn’t it?” Jim swallowed and her next smile was sly.

           “You know, Hop, I can always tell when you haven’t been in for a while,” she chuckled, eyes elsewhere. “You eat the treats undesirable to the children. The carrot cakes. The coffee cakes. Fruit tarts when the mood hits. I’ve had extra of those for a while now.”

           “Too old for sweets,” he beamed when Clarice snickered, scoffing while she turned to toss her rag away and hang up the apron that had been clutched into one hand. Bits of flour were dusted from her clothing when she swiped her hands down the sweater, gathering her things after. Clarice slung her bag over her shoulder and fingered her keys idly, causing him to pause on his way to the door. He watched her peer around as if she was looking for something else to do. “You don’t want to go home. What’s wrong, Claire?” Jim’s voice drew softer, trailing and Clarice hesitated.

           “It’s just…not the same. Months later,” she shrugged, putting one hand out and dropping it. “And this damn storm season is going to drive me nuts….and everyone in this town is…I don’t know. I don’t know, Hop. A lot’s happened.” Clarice tugged the tie that kept her hair piled on her head to let it tumble down in soft waves, huffing. Jim swallowed and nodded, forcing his gaze away.

           “I know.” He rubbed the back of his head. “You want, uh,” his thumb pointed toward the door before he dropped his shoulders. “Coffee?”

           “It’s eleven at night, Jim.” Clarice appeared amused and he shrugged again at her. “You set the curfew, remember? I’m already violating it.” When she laughed lightly at him after a beat, Jim relaxed himself again. “Since you’re giving me a ride, I suppose there might be a coffee in it for you at my place?”

           “I mean, you don’t have-”

           “Pick a lane,  _Jimmy_.” She cocked her head and moved to the door.

           “Haven’t heard that one since high school.” He followed her out and waited for her to secure the door before going to unlock his car.

           “Still holding doors, I see.” She thanked him and got inside before he rounded to get in the driver’s side.  _Nostalgia_. Clarice cocked her head with the same expression she’d once had junior year, sly and stunning. “I enjoy you, Jim.” He turned the car on, entertained by her words, and took off so she continued. “I haven’t had a boy hold a car door open for me in a long time. Glen Loomis did after the game when we all went to that drive in.”

           “You went out with Loomis?” He was clearly judging and she pushed at his arm in response. The touch heated up his skin.

           “It was just once. Senior year. He was a creep. Tried to feel me up before the opening credits. Could have waited until the lights dimmed at least,” she chuckled and Jim glanced at her.

           “Was that why he had a black eye for the next week?”

           “I bruised these two knuckles on his face,” Clarice held up her hand and pointed. Jim smiled at her, his expression lightened in a way that was charming. “It was worth it.”

           “Can’t believe I missed out on that.”

           “We didn’t see each other a lot that year. Different classes. Different paths.” She paused. “Sorry.”

           “Nothing to apologize for, it was ages ago.” Jim turned a corner and didn’t look at her, a straight expression crossing his face. “Teenagers have no idea what they’re doing.”

           “I don’t think a lot of that changes into adulthood.” Clarice joked lightly, glancing out at the trees. Her tiny home was in an empty corner on the lake with barely two streetlights on the road before it. One had gone out six months ago. Rain began to splatter and she huffed. “Suppose I’m grateful now, I’d be caught in this.”

           “Don’t worry about it,” Jim peered at her. “Just here for the free coffee… New paint?” He observed the color of her house under the light from his car and she nodded.

           “Parents repainted it a few years ago. I hated it at first but,  _eh_. After they passed, I didn’t seem right to change it. It’s hideous.”

           “It is.” Jim watched her beam at him and they both got out, hurrying up the steps while she jammed her keys in the lock to get out of the rain.

           “Shoes off.” She smirked when his shoulders dropped after she flipped a light on.

           “ _Still_?” He grumbled, shifting to obey.

           “I trust you remember where everything is, enjoy the couch while I get the coffee started.” Clarice shrugged off her coat and scarf before hanging them up and he reached past her to set his coat on a hook. Clarice kicked off her shoes and padded into the next room.

           “Bathroom?” He called.

           “Sure.” Idly, she shifted around the kitchen and got the coffee started before pulling two mugs down. The sink sounded down the hall and footsteps carried past into the living room. “Cream and sugar, Jimmy?”

           “Yeah, why not…” He responded, turning on the light in the living room. Recently, it’d been cleaned up but there were marks on the walls from where all the family pictures had been taken down. Jim wouldn’t comment. The scent of coffee invaded his senses before she appeared in the doorway with a smile.

           “Use the coaster,” Clarice ordered with a light tone and he scoffed before taking the mug.

           “Thanks.”

            “You can sit down, you know.” She was already comfortable, legs curling up while she propped one elbow on the back of the couch. Messy hair fell down her back and the top of her sweater shifted from one shoulder. Robotically, Jim slipped next to her and watched her pull the curtains over a wide window back to see the lake. “Hope the thunder doesn’t roll back in.” Rain splashed against the water as wind swayed along the forest. “Don’t tell me you feel out of place here, you used to be here all the time. Swimming in that very lake. School projects. Driving my parents insane. Oh, but they still adored you.”

           “That science project we did with the volcano,” Jim remembered. “The one that ruined your parent’s tablecloth.”

           “I was grounded for two weeks over that.” She rubbed her face and snickered. “And the English presentation. We blew it off till last minute because you wanted me to teach you how to kiss so you could impress the Miller girl in math class.”

           “She was impressed.” Jim relaxed and drank his coffee while she sipped.

           “What are friends for?” Clarice paused and enjoyed the warmth of her drink. “We both moved to the big city and ended up back in Hawkins. Your job must have had you bored up until now… Remember when that owl attacked Eleanor Gillespie’s head because it thought that her hair was a nest…which to be fair, it was.”

           “Still is, she didn’t change it after that.” His eyebrows quirked and she giggled, blowing against her mug a bit before sipping.

           “Dedication.”

           “I’m not sure if that’s the word I’d use.” Jim grinned and looked outside. “She wanted the entire force searching for that bird.”

           “It’s still out there,” Clarice joked, “a fugitive on the run. Or…in  _flight_.” She watched him drink and set his mug aside after sliding a coaster under it with deliberate care. A slight smile played across his lips.

           “Happy?” Jim pulled out a cigarette and placed it between his lips before she plucked it out.

           “You might be chief of police but I’m still allowed to order you around in my house.” Clarice lifted one brow. “No smoking inside.”

           “Yes,  _ma’am_.” Jim stashed it away and she groaned.

           “Way to make a girl feel old, Jimmy.” Clarice set her coffee down behind her and crossed her arms over the back of the couch.

           “You don’t look a day over thirty two.”

           “You’re supposed to say twenty five.” She retorted smartly.

           “Can’t keep up with these things.” Jim’s arm came to rest on the couch as well while he turned toward her a bit.

           “You never could.” Clarice paused. “I’m not keeping you up too late, am I?”

           “No,” Jim picked up his coffee to finish it. “Doesn’t matter.” When he chuckled to himself, she cocked her head. “Used to keep me up all the time, knocking on my window to go to the movies or some diner late.”

           “Your window was shockingly easy for me to climb to, even in a skirt.” Clarice shrugged and he was staring at her again with haunted eyes.

           “Why’d you stop, Claire?”

           “Why did you?” She paused. “We were busy.”

           “We’re always busy.”

           “It was senior year, we had a lot of different friends.” Her shoulders shrugged before she finished the last of her coffee. “Here.” Jim hesitated but handed her his empty mug while she stood to leave the room. Clarice moved to wash them out in the sink quickly but the lights flickered and shut off, causing her to drop one against the floor in shock.

           “You okay?” Jim hurried into the hallway while she felt around. “ _Clarice_?”

           “Yes,” she kneeled carefully and used a bunched up towel to gather the shards. “Don’t come in, I don’t want you stepping on any pieces.”

           “Your ‘no shoes’ rule has already failed you.”

           “Ha ha.” She mocked and he bent down after pulling a rag from the wall.

           “Let me help you.”

           “I can barely see you,” she reached out and touched a palm that was searching for her, cornered between the counters.

           “I’m right here.” Jim replied softly, scooping up some pieces of broken mug when she’d pulled away.

           “Thank you.” Clarice shifted, dropping her towel into the sink before he followed. “I’ll take care of those when my damn lights come back on. That’s probably your cue to head-” A high pitched gasp cut over her speech when lightning flashed across the window, startling her and sending her forward into him.

           “Hey,” Jim eased, taking her shoulders in response. “Easy. It’s fine.” Clarice shifted from him to get away from the window, lungs seizing when thunder clapped a terrifying echo along the sky. “Just breathe, all right?” She shut her eyes and tried to give a slow exhale, fingers latching around his shirt. “In through your nose and out your mouth. Just like we used to.” His voice was heavier, softer somehow and she nodded while filling her lungs again.

           “Sorry. That caught me off guard.” Clarice shifted and let him go. “Always think I’m over it until it happens and I just…can’t.”

           “Let me go close the curtains for you.”

           “Thank you, Hop.” She stood in the hallway and he turned to feel along the wall.

           “What are friends for, right?”

           “Exactly.” Clarice sniffed hard and tried to laugh, catching her breath. “Jim?”

           “Hm?” He paused in the opening of her living room. She almost didn’t ask him. Almost.

           “Could you stay a bit longer?” Her voice grew small. “I just mean, I wouldn’t want you to drive home in this mess.”

           “I might take you up on that.” Jim’s face was only visible when lightning flashed again, a sobered expression crossed it before he went to shut the curtains. Clarice pressed into the wall and closed her eyes to steady herself. She remembered the screeching of a car’s tires, the bright lights, and the way the metal crunched.  _If they didn’t have to pick me up from that meeting, maybe they would be here still_ , her mind pressed. “All right?”

           “I’ll be fine,” came her airy response before she reached out again to touch his arm. “I have some candles on the table.” Jim was already pulling a lighter from his pocket while she followed him, idly tugging at his sleeve so he lit them. “Much better.”

           “They should have your power back on by morning.”

           “Yeah, same thing happened last week.” She huffed and fell against the couch, rubbing her eyes. “Probably happen next week too… Ever feel like something bad keeps catching up with you even if you shake it off? Even if you run far ahead of it?”

           “Claire, that’s been my life.” Jim plopped next to her and leaned over.

           “Sorry, we fell apart.” She paused. “Sorry, I never called.”

           “I wasn’t exactly picking up the phone either.” He shrugged. “Like you said, we got busy.”

           “I still wish I called.”

           “Yeah, well the power’s out anyway.” His joke brought her mood up before she pushed at his arm, this time she lingered and grazed her fingers down the fabric of his sleeve.

           “Why’d you stop by the shop? It’s been months and you barely share a sentence or two with me.”

           “Pass it every damn day, realized I haven’t gone in for a while.” He paused, leaning back when she scooted closer. “I was worried about you, I don’t know. Lot of reasons. Should have come sooner…after your parents… I thought you didn’t want me to.” Thunder rumbled softer this time and she tensed, inhaling sharply to exhale a bit slower. Her knees touched his legs a bit and he brought his hand along the back of the couch, barely brushing her shoulder. “Junior year, we skipped an assembly and hung out behind the cafeteria building.”

           “Almost got caught so we snuck out of school early and you drove us to the movies in your beaten pickup.” She recalled. “Caught a horror movie if I remember.”

           “Couldn’t tell you, we made out the whole time.” He swallowed. “You remember what I asked you?”

           “I remember my answer.” She frowned, eyes furrowing. “We were still seeing other people, Jim.”

           “I wouldn’t have called it that for either of us.” Jim paused. “I don’t regret any of it.”

           “At the time, I thought I was doing the right thing. We were young. I liked you and you liked me but we were going in different directions and maybe a part of me didn’t want to risk losing you as a friend after all those years. Turns out we still messed that up.”

           “Tried to make you jealous senior year.” His tone was light and she chuckled at that, nodding. He faced her fully while she moved closer, the sounds of rain settling behind them.

           “You made me angry. Perhaps annoyed. We were dumb kids, Jim.” She scoffed, fingers touching his knee in a brief passing gesture that took hold of his heart and lungs all at once. Every sense locked into her before the candlelight danced along her eyes. “I tried that as well. God damn. We were actually insufferable kids… Are you still feeling pretty insufferable, Jimmy?” Jim’s chest fell before he leaned in and kissed her without hesitation, breaths catching.  _I’m sorry._  Clarice touched his collar and sat up a bit to press back fully.  _I missed you_. They didn’t speak between the slow sounds of lips coming together. _I wasn’t there._  His cologne was light and crisp, barely there against her senses.  _But, I’m here now._  Her mouth parted slightly to nip at his bottom lip before her tongue slipped against him, brushing as if to tease.  _Insufferable._  Jim smiled into the kiss and parted.

           “That’s the move you taught me.”

           “You had the dopiest look on your face after I did it to you the first time.” Clarice watched him in the flickering light. “Not much changed there.” Her lips brushed his first this time, hands coming to cup his face before one slid around the back of his neck. Thunder cracked outside and she pulled away, heart leaping when his hands came to slip up her arms. Both breathing heavily, she fell back against the couch to sit straight and sighed, shifting hair from her face and Jim swallowed.

           “Should I go?” He brought his arms from her and she shook her head.

           “Stay.” Clarice slid her eyes to him reluctantly to see him already looking back. Jim stared for a moment before moving over to touch the back of her head, turning it to guide her into another long kiss. He inhaled to enjoy the perfume playing off her skin, the sweet scent of her hair.  His thumb rubbed a circle into the line of her jaw while his beard tickled her tender flesh just a bit. Jim parted his lips against her and felt one hand curl into the fabric of his shirt to undo the top bottom. He tugged her closer in response and hovered a bit while he coaxed her lips open. Jim shifted to come closer to her as she pressed against the sofa. Clarice felt the hand behind her head slip down, knuckles barely brushing over her breast before his fingers were under her sweater. She shuddered as he traced the waist of her jeans and opened the button after she nodded, arms winding around his neck. “Jim.” She swallowed when he came back from the kiss before she brought her legs up and parted them. One leg draped along his when he grasped her thigh to open her a bit wider. Aroused, he toyed with the zipper to bring it down and her hands slid from him to pull buttons of his shirt open. Clarice moaned out when his hand slipped into her jeans and underwear to touch her. Jim watched her face and leaned down toward her collar to kiss the exposed skin there while she clung to him. His beard tickled her neck as his fingers blindly found her clit.

           “ _There_?” He felt her body unwind, dipping his fingers down so he could wet her further.

            _“Right there.”_  She twitched and gave a breathy gasp, tipping her head back while he played. When Jim pulled away, they both moved and adjusted to tug her pants off before he covered her, nestling his hips between her legs.

           “That hurt?” Jim felt like he was crushing her.

           “No,” she pulled him down, lips coming together while inhales caught. Clarice closed her eyes and enjoyed long, luxurious kisses he was contented to offer. The type you have to force yourself to pull away from to steal a few breaths before coming back together. The perfect, unhurried type of lingering kiss that leaves you wanting to indulge further. And they both did. Her fingers smoothed across his beard, up into his hair. Jim’s hands were bunching her sweater up over her bra just so he could sit up a bit and look at her. Fingertips padded and smoothed down her chest, over the stretch marks on her stomach, all the way to her thighs.

           “You’re beautiful, Claire.” He got her smiling before she tugged at him.

           “Come back here, kiss me again.” She nipped at his lips when he obliged. “Get out of these clothes.” Her mouth on his neck didn’t help while he squirmed with fabric. When his plaid shirt was off his shoulders, his undershirt was easily tossed after with her help. Jim cupped her face with one hand and planted more urgent kisses along her lips and jaw. His hips pressed between her legs and Clarice moaned out, feeling him hard against her so she went for his pants. Jim sat up a bit to make it easier and relished her hands smoothing along his skin when she got his jeans open and underwear down. His cock twitched and leaked into her palm so she stroked him, precum dripped onto her hip when he leaned forward.

           “Wait.” Jim moved to get the rest of his clothing off so he could dig around for a condom. “Shit.”

           “On the pill,” she pulled at him, chuckling when he scoffed and kissed her in response. Clarice shifted up so he could get her sweater over her head before she leaned over to blow out the candles and take him back down with her. “Bedroom?”

           “Too far.” He shrugged. “We’ll get there.” Clarice was in no state to argue while he palmed her breast and tugged one cup down to take her nipple between his lips. Facial hair scratched and she bit into her bottom lip, back arching when he shifted to give the other the same, slow torture. His teeth tugged just a bit before he kissed down her stomach and squeezed both her breasts, twisting her nipples just enough to make her hips buck. His nose dragged down her skin, lips ghosting hot exhales before he dragged his tongue down her nipple once more.

           “ _Fuck, Jim. Your mouth_.” Her bra was pulled down her shoulders just enough to bare her breasts fully. “I want it.” Instantly, Jim went lower and felt her shiver. Her lips parted for a moan when his beard brushed along her inner thigh after he’d kissed her knee. One finger hooked into her underwear to pull it aside and she was impossibly hot. He spread her folds with his fingers and tongued the stiff bud to feel it twitch and push back against his lips. Clarice heaved and moaned, arching as he offered the same agonizing and divine kisses against her opening. His tongue swirled around her clit while she grasped for the couch cushions and parted her thighs further. Clarice’s breasts rose and she didn’t try to quiet her voice, mouth opening while his tongue delved into her. Jim was lazy while he devoured her, suckling every so often just to hear her high pitched gasps and praying they turned to pleas. The deliberate circles of his tongue coaxed her into a tight arch until she quivered and he pulled back. He gazed at her body and couldn’t help pleasuring himself, pumping his shaft while he watched her opening twitch to be filled. Jerking her legs up a bit, Jim yanked her underwear off and leaned over once more to lay a hard kiss against her, moaning into it. The vibrations sent Clarice’s stomach turning while he sat up and came to her lips before he lowered. Eagerly, she caught her breaths.

           “Almost had you, didn’t I?” He teased and she growled a bit in response, eyes rolling.

           “ _Jerk_.” She was breathless, arms shifting up his shoulders to hold him close as his cock rubbed along her entrance. Blood rushed down their bodies while Jim teased his tip, nudging her desperate bundle ever so often before he kissed her, tasting of affection and desire. Clarice opened her legs and mouth for him to slid inside her, breath hitching when his slicked length stretched her a bit. Jim felt himself throb; she grew tight and he pushed inside, mouth falling from her lips to her neck. Clarice closed her eyes and enjoyed the way he felt against her, pressed all the way in. “Move.”

           “Claire.” Jim exhaled, shifting his hips so he could find a pace. She watched him, breasts moving when he thrust into her and braced his arms by her head. Instantly, Clarice latched to his biceps and brought him down to savor these moments, warm and quivering while Jim shuddered a breath into her shoulder. His legs edged apart to open hers a bit wider without both of them falling from the sofa. Broad palms surged into her hair when he rested on his elbows and brought their lips together. Rain beat down outside and lighting rippled, Clarice whimpered against him and felt his thumb trace over her swollen bottom lip when he pulled away. Jim slowed to a tender pace as if to comfort her with his body, shielding her from the terror outside. He could make out her eyes just barely in the dark and came up on one hand while he cradled her face. She moaned and sighed, kissing the pad of his thumb when it touched her lips again. Fingers curled into his hand as she moved against him, clenching up when her other hand slid down her body to pleasure herself. Jim was lost on her. Again and again. “ _Fuck_.”

           “I enjoy you still, Jim.” Her chuckle was breathless and needy. A hand ran from his hair to his spine, nails digging to scratch. Clarice loved the soft weight of his body against her own, the way his beard scratched along her skin, and the way he held her like they were young again. Friends once more. Like they never drifted apart only to be reduced to brief conversations where they rarely looked at each other at the same time. “Close.” She whined, working her hand as they clung to each other. His hips were smacking into hers at a hard, quick pace, eyes closing when they reached their peaks.

           “I’m there,” Jim breathed into her ear. “Almost.” Her arms went around his shoulders, working her hips into his while his hand slipped under her back and down to her hip. Fingers dug into her skin and slammed their hips together. She arched to cry out.

           “Stay with me,” Clarice left red marks into his back as his stomach churned over. “Right there… _oh_ …Jim.  _Coming_.” Her cry was muffled into his shoulder, eyes shutting when everything became impossibly tight and he went rigid above her. Bodies shuddered and they moved together roughly until every nerve sparked, igniting pleasure and release. Jim fell against her, breathing heavily and still pressing kisses along the sensitive skin to tease.

           “I enjoy you, Clarice.” He uttered, smirking to himself when her chest caved with a little laugh, airy. She smoothed a hand along his jaw and brought him down for a final kiss before he pulled out and got off her. He craved a cigarette but forgot the urge when she sat up, body trembling and humming still while his release dripped from her. Messy hair fell over her shoulders and she rubbed her neck, cocking her head.

           “I’ll let you carry me to the bedroom.” She smiled sweetly and he rolled his eyes.

           “You’ll  _let_  me? Good looking out, Claire.”

           “If you can’t, that’s all you have to say, Jimmy.” She roused a huff from his lips before he swiped her up from the couch with him. In the dark, Jim stumbled and she giggled into his neck while she held to him. “Don’t you drop me.”

           “Orders never stop, huh?” He turned down the hallway, fingers dug into her flesh.

           “I have candles around here somewhere.” She licked her lips and trailed off. Jim pushed the door open and dropped her onto the bed without warning. Laughing, Clarice rolled over and shifted to feel around the end table. He grew silent behind her as she found a lighter and lit a candle sitting there. “Stop staring at my ass, Jim.”

           “What are we doing, Claire?” He peered away when she looked back, shifting up on her knees.

           “Enjoying it?” Her tone was serious, no hint of humor or irony. Crawling under the top cover, she reached out and he joined her after a moment of thought. “I’m happy you’re here…I am.”

           “I’m not saying I regret knocking on your door,” Jim propped himself up on his elbow while she did the same to face him.

           “And I don’t regret asking you to stay. I’m not trying to pick things up exactly where they left off, Jim. We both know we can’t. Too much happened… Doesn’t mean that this is wrong…or that we can’t start something else.”

           “God, Claire, I missed you. Damn it.” He admitted, clearing his throat when he lowered his eyes. She didn’t speak, reaching to pull his hand into hers while her eyes traced his palm. Clarice pulled his arm down and settled her head on it to get comfortable, beaming just a bit. Jim sighed before touching her hair to sweep it from her face.

           “You look beat,” she inhaled and exhaled slowly while the rain splattered against the window, gentler now. “I’ll see you in the morning, Jimmy.” A tired smile crossed her lips while she closed her eyes. It wasn’t a question. Jim Hopper traced his thumb down her jaw and for once let himself oblige. Perhaps it was time to get something back that had been lost after everything. They didn’t speak again into the night before sleep overcame their ravaged souls to calm the storm around them. If just for a little.

           It was morning and birds chirped loudly outside while the sky cast itself in grey clouds. Clarice turned and frowned at the empty bed, heart stilling. The sliding door to her balcony was cracked open and beyond it, Jim stood over the wooden rail with a cigarette in his hand. Relaxing, she got up and stretched before tossing a robe on to go out, tying it closed when cold air touched her skin.

           “Coffee or contemplation?” She inquired when he turned, wearing his clothing loosely from yesterday. “You look like you could use both.” Jim tossed his cigarette below when she came to his side, eyes meeting.  He searched her face and asked a question that dawned on him often without a satisfying answer. 

           “You ever feel cursed? Missing kids. Suicides. This is Hawkins. You remember the last time either of those happened.”

           “It’s not your fault, Jim. None of what’s happened is your fault.” She wasn’t just talking about Hawkins. “Frankly, you seem to be doing more than most at the moment. You being worried might be a good thing. Means you care still…and, knowing you, it means you’ll do something about it. I know you still hit hard.” Clarice paused. “You think it’s connected?”

           “I don’t know what I think yet,” he slipped his eyes away and she touched his chin to bring him back.

           “You shouldn’t tell lies,” she smiled a bit. “Not to friends, at least.” Clarice came up to place a weighted kiss against his mouth and pulled back with a sigh. “I don’t want to make you more late than you already are.” She cocked her head and he pressed his lips, nodding before his hand ran up and down her arm.

           “Last night…”

           “Stop by the bakery at lunch, there might be something sweet in it for you.” She didn’t have time to smirk before his mouth touched hers one last time in parting.  _Thank you_.

           “Told you, I’m too old.” Jim’s lips quirked up while he turned to go and she leaned against her bannister. “Forgot my coat inside. Give it to me later, huh?” She smiled at that and nodded.  _Promise_.

           “It’ll be waiting for you.” Clarice watched him pause and turn toward her, blue eyes casting against her own.

           “Claire. That question I asked you after the movie.” Jim’s face wasn’t easily read and she sobered a bit, fingers clasping.

           “Yes.” She replied. “I am if you are.” Jim smiled a bit with his tired eyes and turned to go, hand waving as he went down the porch steps around the house to get to his car. “As long as I get to keep calling you, Jimmy.”

           “ _Goodbye, Clarice_ …” he chuckled, voice lifting to linger as he went and she grinned again. Clarice watched him go, contented somehow with the fact that not everything had been lost along the way.

           “See you soon, Jim.” She whispered, turning to look out over the water after he’d driven off. I enjoyed you. _No, I enjoy you._

_Even now._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again! You all are wonderful :D


End file.
